This relates generally to substrates on which electronic components in electronic devices are mounted, and, more particularly, to shielding such substrates to prevent electromagnetic interference.
Electronic devices include components such as sensors, integrated circuits, and other electrical components. These components are mounted on substrates. To prevent electromagnetic interference, substrates are sometimes shielded with metal shielding cans. In some situations, the entire edge of a printed circuit board substrate may be shielded by folding up a locally thinned portion of a flexible printed circuit that contains ground traces so that the ground traces cover the edge.
Shielding structures such as these may be unable to block electromagnetic interference from certain substrates, may consume more volume within a device than desired, and may be unreliable and difficult to manufacture.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for providing substrates and components mounted to the substrates with electromagnetic interference shielding.